The present invention relates to a supplemental wheel for a golf bag cart and more particularly pertains to allowing for smoother transport of a golf bag cart while preventing accidental damage to a golf course.
Although the amount of golfers who walk an entire round of golf has decreased due to the existence of motorized riding carts, many golfers still desire the exercise that is associated with walking the golf course. Most of the golfers who walk the course generally use a golf bag cart that allows them to transport their golf bag without having to carry it.
The typical golf bag cart includes a pair of wheels coupled with a frame. The frame has a handle to allow the golfer to pull the cart. A lower support stand is secured to the frame to support the bag in an upright orientation when not being moved. This support stand sometimes accidentally gets dragged on the golf course during movement of the cart resulting in unwanted damage occurring to the fairways and rough.
What is needed is a way to prevent these support stands from accidentally damaging the golf course.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a swivel wheel and associated mounting bracket that can be secured to a support stand of a golf bag cart which will allow the golf bag cart to be rolled entirely on three wheels without risk of damage occurring to the golf course.
The use of golf bag carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf bag carts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting golf bags are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,389 to Reimers discloses a golf bag cart with a caster.attached to the bag bottom support member. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,426 to Liao and Des. 362,103 to Schnoll disclose ornamental designs for golf carts that appear to have third wheel assemblies.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a supplemental wheel for a golf bag cart for allowing for smoother transport of a golf bag cart while preventing accidental damage to a golf course.
In this respect, the supplemental wheel for a golf bag cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for smoother transport of a golf bag cart while preventing accidental damage to a golf course.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved supplemental wheel for a golf bag cart which can be used for allowing for smoother transport of a golf bag cart while preventing accidental damage to a golf course. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.